Well placement was developed many years ago when measurements such as gamma rays and resistivity logs were made available in real-time. The major applications were constrained to the use or correlation of log features and comparison of log responses of user updated geological models with the real-time data received that tracks earth layers behind a drilling tool, like a drill bit. This real-time data that tracks earth layers behind a drilling operation is not the best way to estimate earth layers that are in front of a drill bit.
In other words, conventional drilling operations do not utilize so called look-ahead measurements or scans to predict formations that may be found in front of the bit and/or tool as understood by one of ordinary skill the art.